


Five things Hibari Kyoya doesn’t hate about Sawada Tsunayoshi

by Prairie_Grass



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not Fully Canon Compliant, Not literally, Post Season 2, Pre Future Arc, Reluctant Cuddles, baddies attack!, i have ticked underage but they both are so~ eh, post vairia arc, there is also bed sharing but not in the classic fandom sense, this is a story of two potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prairie_Grass/pseuds/Prairie_Grass
Summary: List of things Kyoya likes about Sawada Tsunayoshi:Nothing.Zero (0).





	Five things Hibari Kyoya doesn’t hate about Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season 2, i.e. post the rings battle with Xanxus, but before the future thing. It also isn’t canon compliant with the things that happen in the future, mostly because I haven’t seen it all yet. Also, I’m writing this in NZ english instead of Americanising it, because they’re all speaking in Japanese anyway, so there. I also play a bit of fast and loose with Japanese language customs :/ AND, finally, the thing with Tsuna saying ‘Kyoya’ instead of Hibari, I swear that happened in canon, but can I find the episode? NO. But just… handwave with me, okay?
> 
> Big thanks for Grimdarkfandango for being awesome beta! <3
> 
> I made a [primer](http://prairie-grass.tumblr.com/post/162221645290/tsunakyoya-rebon-primer) for this pairing for anyone that wants to read this but has no idea who these guys are!

List of things Kyoya likes about Sawada Tsunayoshi: 

 

Nothing.

Zero (0).

The boy is a coward, a weakling, ignores reason for his own fears, cares far too much about others and makes himself vulnerable through it. It’s pitiful to look at.

 

 

[Restart]

 

 

List of things Kyoya doesn’t hate with a teeth-baring passion about Sawada Tsunayoshi: 

 

1) His reaction to Kyoya’s arrival.

 

When Kyoya arrives in Sawada’s presence, his face does one of two things:

If Sawada is being a bothersome, noisy, destructive nuisance (which is a great deal of the time), his eyes go wide and nervous, his knees shake, and he typically breathes out a trembling, guilty, ‘ _Hibari-san…_ ’

Unlike literally all of Sawada’s other friends and acquaintances, Sawada knows when he is breaking the rules of the Disciplinary Committee. Kyoya only has to look at him to strike fear into his fragile little soul.

This is an appropriate reaction and shows a basic level of understanding of Sawada’s position in the world relative to Kyoya’s.

The other scenario goes like this: there are three new transfer students in school. They clearly haven’t learnt the rules of the Disciplinary Committee. They’ve cornered Sawada outside near the sports field. It’s late, no one else is left on the field. Sawada must have had after school cleaning-duty. Kyoka watches as they shove, punch and insult Sawada. He doesn’t think they’re doing much hurt. The boy can take a surprising amount of damage these days, even without his flames, though he doesn’t seem to have noticed himself.

Still… It’s gone on for several minutes and Gokudera still hasn’t busted out to the rescue with dynamite-hissing, nor has Yamamoto appeared to defuse things. Unusual. It’s unlikely either boy would have left Sawada alone at the school.

“Tch,” Kyoya hisses. They’ve probably got distracted, kissing like idiots in some deserted classroom. Again. And they style themselves as Guardians? Pathetic.

Kyoya unsheathes his tonfas. He won’t have unsanctioned fighting in his school.

When Kyoya drops down from the third-floor window in front of Sawada, the boy’s face does this thing where it seems to light up from inside. His eyes are bright and his smile wide when he says, “Kyoya!”

Kyoya should probably reprimand Sawada for his familiarity.

He eyes him instead. “You’re perfectly capable of taking care of these weaklings.”.

“Oi!” one of the transfer students says. Kyoya ignores him.

Sawada stutters and flails. “I– I guess but, but not without–” he flaps his fingers in front of his forehead, imitating fire. “I don’t want to hurt them.”

“Hmph. A weakness you should address,” Kyoya says. There’s a smear of dirt and gravel across Tsuna’s cheek. “They’re hurting you, aren’t they?” He doesn’t give the boy a chance to reply. It would be something inane anyway. “Now I will explain to them the rules of the Disciplinary Committee.”

One of the boys sneers, “What, you going to give us detention?”

“No,” Kyoya says, shifting his attention to them. “I’m going to bite you to death.”

Afterward, Kyoya is frowning down at the groaning exchange students. They were simple enough to overcome, but they had moved slightly better than ordinary teenagers. Almost if they were deliberately–

“Thank you, Kyoya,” Tsuna says.

Kyoya moves his scowl onto Sawada, but the boy doesn’t react to it, just smiling at him happily.

“Go home, Tsuna,” Kyoya says.

Tsuna brushes dirt off his cheek as he grabs his bag and waves goodbye. He rounds the corner and must bump into the baby, because Kyoya can just faintly hear him say, “Ah! Reborn! Where have you been?”

“I was busy,” the squeaky voice replies.

They’re almost out of earshot when Tsuna says, “Reborn, for training today, could we practice fighting without Deathperation flames?”

Kyoya smirks.

 

 

2) Tsunayoshi trusts Kyoya at his back.

 

Kyoya hears the footsteps before he finds himself with an armful of Sawada, panting and wild-eyed. Sawada is halfway through an apology when he realises who he plunged into.

“Kyoya!” he says, clutching at Kyoya’s jacket. Kyoya observes this with a frown. “Thank goodness it’s you,” Sawada continues. “Ever since I left school there have been men following me and–”

Kyoya removes Sawada’s hand. “And why didn’t you take care of them?”

Sawada’s face scrunches up. “I can’t just _attack_ them for following me!”

“If they haven’t hurt you, then why care?”

“I can’t lead them home!”

No, he wouldn’t. Not with his mother there, and likely the noisy children, if not the girl Sawada moons over as well.

“Hn, a bunch of pests,” Kyoya says. “It’s nothing to do with me.” He starts to walk away.

“Kyoya-san, please! I’m not very good with normal combat yet, and I can’t find Reborn and I can’t go Deathperate without him!” Sawada claps his hands together to beg. “Please please help! I’ll do anything in return!”

A handful of suited-men round the corner, approaching them, lazy grins forming as they spy the two teenagers alone on an otherwise empty street.

“Anything, hmm?” Having a favour owed to him by Sawada could potentially be helpful in future.

Sawada looks up at him, tears lingering on his lashes even as hope mixes into the desperation on his face.

“Yes, anything!” Sawada says.

Several of the men carry themselves well, alert, and have interesting weapons that Kyoya has never tested himself against before. They won’t provide a challenge, but they might allow for Kyoya to further hone his abilities.

He pulls out his tonfas.

Tsuna lights up, and he turns to face the men, this time with a confident little smirk.

Kyoya scowls.

He takes down the men easily, but that smirk intrudes on his thoughts multiple times throughout the short battle. It makes him feel itchy.

 

 

3) The sounds Tsuna makes when...

 

Sawada is still on cleaning duty, and he mustn't have told Gokudera and Yamamoto about any of the recent incidents, because Kyoya can clearly hear Gokudera’s half-hearted growling protests and Yamamoto’s chuckles which are the prime indicators that they are up to no good (of the public intimacy rule-breaking variety), and they certainly aren’t keeping an eye on their so-called, ‘boss’.

Honestly, did they really think that a scarce month or two of peace meant the rings they wore so proudly would never need to be used?

Idiots.

Kyoya slides open the door to Sawada’s classroom. Tsuna startles, but he relaxes when he sees who it is.

This only serves to confirm Kyoya’s theory.

“Why are you in here alone,” Kyoya snaps.

Tsuna jumps at the tone. “At… school?”

“How many times do you need to be attacked in one week for you to raise your guard?”

It was highly irritating how he didn’t seem to think being stalked by suspicious people was cause for concern. Not that it would be for Kyoya, but he wasn’t the one begging for help with tears in his eyes. Kyoya couldn’t be sure if the lack of care was because Sawada had become so accustomed to mafia threats on his life that he no longer perceived it as unusual, or because he was so enamoured of his fantasy of an ordinary life that he refused to believe there was a threat at all.

Kyoya had an uneasy suspicion that it was a bit of both, which said something disturbing about Sawada’s mental processes.

“I– I didn’t think–”

“That there were people trying to kill you? When are there not people trying to kill you?”

Tsuna stammers and splutters, trying to come up with an excuse, but eventually he slumps, acknowledging Kyoya’s point. He rubs his forehead and laughs nervously, “Guess I’m lucky to have you here then?”

Kyoya narrows his eyes. “Really? What reason do I have to not bite you to death?” He takes a step closer to Sawada, who squeaks, his eyes going wide.

“I– You’re– You’re the Cloud Guardian!” Sawada stammers.

“I don’t care,” Kyoya says, stalking closer.

“You– You can face Dokuro again?” Tsuna’s voice is getting higher.

“He’s one of your allies too, now.”

Sawada’s face scrunches up uncertainly. “Well, sort of…”

“In fact, there’s very little to compel me to help you at all,” Kyoya says. He’s practically touching Tsuna now, the boy’s face is turned up towards him, and he’s trembling, just a little.

Certainly tasty prey.

“I’m going to take my favour, now, Tsuna.”

Tsuna gulps.

“I want you to hold still for me.”

Tsuna jerks his head in a terrified nod.

Kyoya smirks, and leans in.

Tsuna’s lips are mostly soft, but textured by rough, broken skin where he’s obviously chewed nervously at his own flesh. They feel good, right, under Kyoya’s own.

Kyoya kisses Tsuna for several more moments, before leaning away to look into the boy’s eyes. Tsuna looks completely stunned. Kyoya smirks.

There’s a moment, then the light of understanding flits over Tsuna’s face as he figures out that Kyoya’s menace was at least partly fake. “K-Kyoya–” he starts, “not funny...”

But he’s laughing a little, and then Kyoya is leaning in again, seizing Tsuna’s mouth more firmly this time, and Tsuna’s hands come up to Kyoya’s shoulders, perhaps to push him away, but then they clutch instead, and Tsuna is pushing up into the kiss, and his mouth is opening and he’s making these small noises that Kyoya finds that he likes, very very much.

Kyoya intended to stop, to spend perhaps a little time gloating about his theory that Tsuna’s appreciation of Kyoya was not completely related to his use in a battle, but he finds himself a little distracted with the way Tsuna’s tongue flits artlessly, but eagerly against Kyoya’s. At the way Tsuna fits so nicely into Kyoya’s arms, slight and pushing up into him. Kyoya finds himself sliding his hands down Tsuna’s back, enjoying the feel of his compact, easily missable musculature, and how he moans and pushes his hands up into Kyoya’s hair.

They lose a bit of time, before they pull apart, and they’re both sweaty and Tsuna’s shirt opening has been pulled to one side, exposing a vulnerable collarbone. This arrests Kyoya’s attention for a moment, before Tsuna puts his fingertips to his own bite-blushed lips.

“...What was that?” Tsuna asks.

“I believe it was us kissing.”

Tsuna is going red. It would seem a little belated.

“But– but why?”

“Because I wanted to. And you wanted to as well.”

“I did not!” Tsuna’s voice is high, protesting.

Kyoya just smirks, lifting a thumb to brush the wetness from around his own mouth. “Hmm?”

Tsuna is bright red, and stammering uselessly, so Kyoya straightens Tsuna’s shirt, hiding that collarbone before it does any further damage to his concentration.

“Come up to the roof tomorrow on your break,” Kyoya says, and walks away.

Gokudera is bolting down the hall as Kyoya leaves the classroom, his colour high. “Boss!” he calls. There’s an absurdly obvious hickey on his neck.

“Do your job better,” Kyoya tells him coolly, “Or someone might come and bite him.”

The next day, Tsuna has to be escorted up to the roof by Disciplinary Committee members, but that was hardly unexpected.

“Kyoya,” Tsuna splutters, “What are you doing?”

“Tsuna.” Kyoya is lying back against the wall of the stairwell, soaking up pale autumn sun. He beckons Tsuna closer who, flushing, approaches gingerly. As soon as he’s close enough Kyoya sits up and snakes a finger through the chain which holds the ring Tsuna pretends not to wear, using it to pull the squawking boy down until he stumbles and falls between Kyoya’s legs.

Kyoya smirks. “Look what I caught.”

Before Tsuna can say anything doubtlessly inane, Kyoya presses thumbnail to where the previous day’s activities had left Tsuna with a slightly split lip.

Tsuna makes a breathless noise, and his pupils dilate.

“Oh?” Kyoya says. “Interesting.”

Kyoya decides it will be a worthwhile endeavour to discover precisely how much pain Tsuna will bear while still making those noises.

By the end of the week, Tsuna turns up before Kyoya has to send anyone to find him.

Tsuna blushes and stammers, “We got let out a little early so I–” he seems to run out of that explanation. “It’s nice up here, isn’t it?”

“It can be,” Kyoya says, taking Tsuna’s hand, lifting to his mouth, and biting.

He makes that noise again.

 

 

4) If properly motivated, Tsuna is not completely useless.

 

“I don’t know how I’m going to show my mum this test,” Tsuna moans.

Kyoya has decided to slightly deviate his normal walk home, in order to prevent himself from having to witness Gokudera’s inevitable breakdown if his ‘Boss’ gets murdered.

Tsuna seems to think Kyoya is walking _with_ him, a misconception Kyoya finds he’s not terribly motivated to disabuse.

Tsuna’s grades, however, are an embarrassment.

“I don’t see how you could. Aren’t you supposed to be learning to be a boss Mafioso?” Kyoya hopes his tone accurately conveys his distaste for this nonsense. “Wouldn’t that imply some level of academic competency?”

Tsuna gives him a look like Kyoya’s just created a cloud to pour solely on him.

“That’s what Reborn says,” Tsuna sighs.

“Well? The baby is supposed to be your tutor, isn’t he?”

Tsuna droops even further. “Half the time when we’re supposed to be doing academic ‘training’ we end up doing pushups instead. I’m beginning to think Reborn isn’t as excited by academics as much as he is by shooting me.”

“I can understand the urge,” Kyoya mutters.

“Kyoya!” Tsuna is blushing bright red. Oh. Kyoya didn’t mean that as double-entendre, but now that Tsuna is giving him a tempting look…

Blink.

Kyoya’s tonfas are in his hands and he’s moving before he even sees what’s there. He takes out three, four, five attackers– They must have been using illusions, and something else to cover their sound, there’s so many, which wouldn’t matter except–

Tsuna’s high-pitched yelp of pain–

He shouldn’t let that slow him down but–

Kyoya stops. They have a very large knife to Tsuna’s throat, and it’s already drawing blood.

“Kyoya, don’t–!” Tsuna breaks off as the knife digs in deeper, a bright drop of blood spills down its edge to the ground.

“Well well well,” a smug voice says. “My underlings assured me that if we flushed out the rabbit, it would lead us to the fox, and here we are.” The man is tall and sharply dressed, with a silver cane which he taps against his toe, observing Kyoya and Tsuna from a deliberate distance.

“You know, this job was a shit-show from the start.” The man continues, as if they care about whatever idiotic things he has to say. “Italian mafia are so tight-lipped about ‘Family Secrets’. Their darn code. All my team had was the name of the school, and that there were baby mafia there who could already hit hard and we needed to take them out before they learnt to hit harder.” He grins at them and winks. “At first we thought cutie here was the target,” he jabs his thumb in Tsuna’s direction, “but then we realised the reason the other boys were guarding him was obviously because he’s the boss’ boyyyfriend,” he says, singsonging.

Tsuna’s eyes widen in surprise, even as the man is leaning in Kyoya’s direction. “So now we have you, Baby Boss,” the man says to Kyoya, sneering, “and if you don’t want your little boy toy’s throat cut, you’ll do exactly what we say.”

Kyoya meets Tsuna’s eyes over the man’s shoulder. Idiots. They don’t even know who Tsuna is.

“You hear me, ma-fi-a?” The man is getting annoyed. “I gotta deliver you and your ring alive, but the job ain’t for insignificant-others, so cutie here is just frosting, and I’m on a diet,” his voice is menacing by the end, and he lifts a finger towards the man who is holding Tsuna.

Kyoya growls. Where the hell is that baby when he’s needed? Kyoya could take out the men around him in only a few seconds, but these people are professionals, and Tsuna is too many metres away for Kyoya to get to him before irreparable damage is done.

Kyoya lasers a glare in Tsuna’s direction which he hopes clearly says _you will owe me for this_ and drops his tonfas.

“Kyoya no!”

He hears a ‘phft’ of sound, and he forces himself to hold still as the sleeping-dart pierces his skin. The last thing he sees as he crumples to the ground is Tsuna ineffectually snarling and fighting in their attacker's arms.

He smiles.

“Kyoya… Kyoya please! Please be okay!”

“You’re too loud,” Kyoya mumbles.

“Kyoya!”

“I never–” Kyoya trails off.

“What?”

Kyoya opens one eye to peer up at Tsuna’s worried face.

“I never gave you permission to use my first name.”

Tsuna stares at him, frozen, for a second, and then he explodes, waving his hands up and down. “Seriously!? We’ve been kidnapped by hitmen and that’s what you have to say!”

“You don’t even use an honorific.”

“Is that really what’s important right now!?” Tsuna yells. “Besides!” He points an accusing finger at Kyoya, “I think you kind of gave me the right when you– you– when you _kissed_ me. A lot!”

As if kissing a lot versus a little made a difference. “You did it before I kissed you. It’s what gave you away. But it’s very rude, you know,” Kyoya mumbles.

Tsuna looks like he’s going to explode further, then his expression softens. “You’re still drugged, aren’t you?”

“No,” says Kyoya, a little bit more petulantly than he intended. But he sits up to prove his point. The room only spins a little… or... quite a bit. But Tsuna doesn’t know that.

“Please don’t throw up on me,” Tsuna says flatly.

Alright, maybe he does know.

“Where are we?” Kyoya asks.

“I don’t know, some kind of silo,” Tsuna bangs the curved wall of the cylindrical room they’re in, and it rings, metal. “They blindfolded me on the way in.”

“Do they know?”

Tsuna shakes his head nervously. He’s done up the uppermost button on his shirt, presumably to help hide the chain around his neck.

“I think they’re Yakuza,” Tsuna says, “from things they were saying. I don’t think they know anything about the rings, or the Vongolia. Just that they were told to get back at us for making trouble in Japan.”

“Do you have your gloves?”

Tsuna nods. “They didn’t take them off me.”

Makes sense. They don’t look anything like weapons.

“But without Reborn…” Tsuna says, hushed.

Kyoya sighs. Tsuna is far too reliant on the baby. Unfortunately for the both of them, the entrance to the silo is far above their heads, and any way to escape before those hitmen came back is unlikely.

“Did they say anything else?”

Tsuna frowns unhappily. “They said we had to stay put while they collected my ‘bodyguards’.”

“Hn.” Gokudera and Yamamoto, no doubt. And the enemy was likely to succeed if they put even half as much effort into capturing those two idiots as they did for Kyoya and Tsuna.

Irritating. “I suppose you’ll be wanting to rescue those two as well as ourselves then.”

“Of course!”

Kyoya sighs and tips his head back against the wall. He has perhaps a few hours, total. A hassle, but more than enough time to come up with a plan.

There’s a long pause while Kyoya begins considering various options, but then there’s a rustling noise, and Kyoya looks down, startled, to find Tsuna inserting himself against Kyoya’s side.

“We’re going to figure out a way out of this, aren’t we?” Tsuna asks. His hands are trembling.

Kyoya frowns, and places an arm over Tsuna’s shoulders. He won’t be any help if he’s cold and frightened.

“I’m going to bite them all to death.”

Tsuna smiles up at him, and it’s breathtaking, like the wide open sky.

“...Rest,” Kyoya says shortly.

Tsuna snugs his head onto Kyoya’s shoulder.

They sit in silence for a while. Then Tsuna pipes up. “What do you want to be when you’re older?”

What kind of question is that?

Kyoya briefly considers the feeling he gets when he’s standing atop the school buildings, unseen but seeing, knowing that everything is as it should be. He shrugs. Growing older isn’t on his current agenda.

Tsuna is probably just talking to keep his nerves in check, so Kyoya decides to allocate him a fraction of his attention while the rest of him considers such things as how hard it would be to create handholds in the metal of the silo wall, or if the enemy would be foolish enough to allow one of their people to be lured inside…

“What about you?” Kyoya replies distractedly.

Tsuna laughs softly. “When I was little I wanted to ride a robot.”

“Unsurprising.”

Tsuna ignores this. “Everything has got so weird though now. Nobody seems interested in my opinion anymore.”

“Tch. They can’t actually force you to do anything, you know.”

Tsuna fiddles with the button on his shirt, and Kyoya takes his hand in his own. There aren’t any _visible_ cameras in the room, but that doesn’t mean there _aren’t_ any cameras.

“I don’t know,” Tsuna half-whispers. “Every time I say no, I find myself doing more.” He tightens his hand around Kyoya’s and looks up at him.

“I just want to protect my friends!”

There’s a fire that burns at the back of Tsuna’s eyes, even without Reborn’s flames. It’s no wonder that Reborn is using this desire to protect as the leverage he needs to train the next Vongolia heir. Tsuna really has no concept of how powerful he is, and most people can’t see it. But in moments like this…

Kyoya touches the side of Tsuna’s face. He really wants to kiss him, so he does. Tsuna makes a little surprised noise, but closes his eyes and leans up into it. Kyoya likes that – that already he’s worked Tsuna’s hesitation out of him.

Kyoya pulls back a little, and meets Tsuna’s fire with his own. “You will.”

A little while later, there’s an audible crash from outside their cell, and snatches of a furiously cursing voice drift through the thick walls.

Tsuna is up in a moment. “Gokudera!”

There’s another loud clang, and then the voice gets quieter, but no less persistent. Tsuna takes a deep breath as if he’s going to call out, but Kyoya puts a restraining hand on his shoulder.

“If you call out to him, the first thing he’ll say is…” _Boss._

Tsuna raises his eyebrows in understanding, flushing a little.

Tsuna puts his hand against the wall. “I’ve got to get them out of there.” His face is serious, focussed, even if edged with worry.

Interesting. How quickly he turns from ‘ _we have to get out of here_ ’, to ‘ _I have to get them out_ ’. It was true that not many paid Tsuna any mind when he insisted he didn’t want to be the next ‘boss’, but that wasn’t just because they were manipulating him.

“You’re right,” Kyoya says, considering Tsuna. “You have to get them out.”

Tsuna looks at him, confused, but Kyoya’s already unbuttoning Tsuna’s shirt. If they do have cameras in here, they’ll only have a few moments to do this. He lifts out Tsuna’s ring, and, discarding the chain, slips it on Tsuna’s finger.

“Wh– what are you–”

“From what I saw, Xansus didn’t need any Deathperation to use his power. Nor did any of the Varia. Or Vongoilia IX. That means you don’t, either, right?”

“What? I don’t know–”

“Quiet. You’re the one that has to get us out of here, understand?”

“What do you–”

“Listen.” Honestly, Kyoya had to do everything sometimes. “Close your eyes and focus. Think about your wish.”

There is a grating sound above their heads, the enemy is approaching. Kyoya puts his hands over Tsuna’s ears.

“Think about Gokudera, and Yamamoto, and how you want to save them.”

Tsuna closes his eyes, and his face creases as he thinks hard. They may only have a few more seconds…

His ring alights with flame.

Tsuna’s eyes pop open, he gasps at the fire.

“Yes that’s very nice,” Kyoya says, pulling Tsuna’s gloves out of his pocket. He’s pretty sure that was the easy part, but he isn’t going to tell Tsuna that. “Now put these on and use your power to save your minions.”

Tsuna pulls on the gloves, and concentrates for a second, then they transform in front of them, turning into the delicately jointed metal gloves, marked with an X and burning.

Tsuna looks up at Kyoya, his face filled with determination, but not the lazy-eyed stare of Deathperation.

“I’m gonna save my _friends_ ,” Tsuna corrects.

Kyoya rolls his eyes. “Whatever makes you happy.”

The hatch at the top of the silo is open, one of the enemy peering in, “Oi you little shits! What are you–” but the fools are too late. Tsuna smiles, his flame burns bright, and he punches a hole in the wall.

The noise of the metal splitting open is incredible, but once the dust clears it’s only a short hop for both of them to get down to ground level. Tsuna’s eyes are sparkling, and he’s breathing hard, not from the exertion, but the rush. He’s alight, and it’s dazzling, somehow.

Kyoya spies a pile of objects nearby. His tonfas are sitting on top. He and Tsuna meet each other’s eyes and Kyoya finds himself the one smiling this time. It’s all teeth. “Go. I will deal with the rest of these weaklings.”

Tsuna nods and takes off, his gloves propelling him faster than any normal human could catch him. Kyoya speeds towards his own weapons, easily dispatching the handful of weeds in between him and his goal. His tonfas feel good in his hands, sleek and cool to the touch.

“Ah, Baby Boss got out! How did you manage that, eh puppy?” It’s the leader of their foes, smirking, but a little shakily now. Good.

“Simple.” Kyoya says. “You confused my carnivore for a herbivore.” He nods over to where Tsuna is using his flames to leap over a row of mercenaries. The leader’s mouth falls open. “If your ‘job’ was to take down Vongolia X, your intel was highly insufficient.”

“Well damn,” the guy says, refocusing on Kyoya. His hand is tight on his cane. “Guess we gone fucked this job up. Don’t suppose you’d let us just take off? It’s just business, you know.”

Kyoya feels a frisson of energy slide through him, and out of the corner of his eye sees Tsuna brace himself and blast the side of the other silo open. Kyoya meets the eyes of the mercenary, and lets himself think about what he’d been quite deliberately not thinking about ever since he woke up. The red, blooded line across Tsuna’s throat. He feels a rage settle over him, cold and still, like ice.

“You hurt Tsuna.”

“Only a little bit!”

“You would have killed him as soon as he wasn’t useful.” He keeps his face from changing as the ring on his own finger alights with purple flame. He’s both surprised and not. It only takes a moment’s thought to get the flame to spread down his tonfas. “Now I’m going to bite you to death.”

 

 

5) Very occasionally Tsuna shows some excellent decision making skills.

 

It takes longer than expected to clear up all the mercenaries. They weren’t entirely without talent. The illusionists especially gave Kyoya and Gokudera (panting with red-flame lit dynamite) and Yamamoto (wielding a blue-flame pipe he’d found somewhere) some difficulty, until Tsuna arrived and, narrow eyed, saw through every illusion. The physically strongest foes left all of them with some cuts and bruises, but the end result is that the enemy was completely dispatched.

“Wow,” Yamamoto says. He’s got a long cut on his cheek, but he’s smiling affably. “Those guys were pretty out there.”

“Takeshi–!” Gokudera starts, looking like he’s about to murder him from sheer frustration.

“Guys, please,” Tsuna sighs, letting his flames go out. Then his eyes roll back and he starts to fall.

“Boss!”

Kyoya is there, catching Tsuna before Gokudera can take more than a step. Tsuna face-plants into Kyoya’s chest, then looks up at him sleepily, all the worry and the fear and the obviously draining use of flames have left dark shadows under his eyes. Kyoya himself feels his own body trembling just slightly. He clearly will need to train his own use of the purple flame to ensure he is not so easily disabled by its energy consumption.

“I saw you fighting,” Tsuna mumbles.

“I saw you fighting,” Kyoya responds, wondering where Tsuna’s going with this.

“You were like a hawk,” Tsuna gestures with his fingers, like two eyes spotting something, then launching down from on high and catching prey in its talons.

“I liked it,” Tsuna is blinking slowly, his words slurring a little. “Liked watching you fight for me.”

Kyoya raises his eyebrows.

“Boss!” Gokudera sounds extremely alarmed. “You’re injured! You’re hallucinating or something. We have to get you to a hospital!”

Kyoya would normally make sure that Tsuna knows that Kyoya fights for himself, not for anyone else, but ever since that flame lit up, he isn’t sure that that’s completely true.

Besides, he finds himself quite enjoying the warm, satisfied expression on Tsuna’s face.

“I don’t need a hospital. I want to go home. To bed,” Tsuna says, in a firm tone, even if his voice shakes a bit.

“But, but–” Gokudera says.

Tsuna snakes a mittened hand into Kyoya’s waistband. “You’re coming with me,” he says.

“WHAT!?” Gokudera yells.

Kyoya ignores all of this and lets Tsuna tow him away. Yamamoto seems to be preventing Gokudera from chasing after them, so Kyoya is happy enough to go along with Tsuna’s current plan. It seems remarkably well thought out, really.

 

 

\+ 1) Things that Kyoya likes about Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 

Tsuna’s plan, as it turns out, is to drag Kyoya home and up to his room, push him back onto the bed, fall on top of him, and then promptly fall asleep. Kyoya would protest, but honestly it doesn’t seem to be such a bad idea, particularly as his own eyes seem to be drifting…

He wakes up to Tsuna’s snoring. Or, perhaps more accurately, to the completely adorable snuffling noises that Tsuna apparently makes in his sleep. It’s morning already, but Kyoya doesn’t want to move yet, even though he should, because he likes those noises, and he likes how relaxed Tsuna looks, and he likes watching Tsuna’s eyes flutter open, and his yawning, and his sleepily confused, “Kyoya?” as he notices his bed-mate.

He even likes how Tsuna wiggles up higher in the too-small bed so that they can exchange morning kisses, despite the bruises, and the morning breath, and actually Kyoya is forgetting both of those things surprisingly quickly, because being in a bed, with Tsuna touching him everywhere, being able to feel how they are both stiff and getting more so–-

“Tsu-kun,” Tsuna’s mother’s voice calls from beyond the door. They both freeze. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Ah… thanks!” Tsuna calls back shakily. “Be down in a second!”

“Okay honey.”

They both let out a breath.

“Oh and Tsuna, bring your boyfriend down too, okay?”

Tsuna’s eyes go so wide, Kyoya wonders if they might just fall out of his head.

“I... Okay mum!”

“Boyfriend?” Kyoya asks.

Tsuna sits up in bed, he’s discarded his shirt sometime in the night, and he’s covered in cuts and bruises. He’s blushing, and Kyoya pins his hips in place so he can keep looking at him.

“Well,” Tsuna is bright red, but he takes Kyoya’s hand where he’s wearing the cloud ring, and Tsuna lines it up with his own. “I’m pretty sure we’re not friends, so I guess it’s gotta be either boyfriend or minion.”

Kyoya shoves him off the bed, and Tsuna hits the floor in a pile of bedclothes and a yelp.

Kyoya gets up, towering over Tsuna and glaring down at him. Tsuna stares up, wide-eyed.

“Let’s go with boyfriend.”

 

 

(Additional notes: Nana makes Iemitsu call Tsuna and Kyoya to give them ‘The Talk’, but when he eventually calls he just spends the whole time laughing uncontrollably. Tsuna slides under the table with embarrassment and stays there all afternoon.)


End file.
